Nighmares
by mashimoshi
Summary: Memories from Eliot Spencer's past come back to haunt him. (These are Eliot's Damien Moreau working days.)
1. Chapter 1

**My second story! Hopefully, you guys enjoy reading these as much as I enjoy making them! :)**

* * *

 **Nightmares**

" _This is gonna be fun." Moreau grins. Eliot looks up at the man, trying hard to not pass out. When not hearing one of Eliot's snarky comebacks, Moreau sends a strong punch to the hitter's already broken ribs._

 _Eliot throws his hair back, trying one more time to pull out from his chains. After another punch, he let himself slump down, unable to hold back a groan. "You see what you get when you disobey my orders?" Moreau's slick voice asks. Eliot looked up again, this time closing his eyes._

 _He was thrown into a small cell, and was left alone in the dark and cold. He shivered violently, hugging himself for warmth. In a few days, he was led back to that torture chamber, Moreau already standing there. That's when the real torture began..._

.

.

.

Eliot gasped awake, sweat dripping down his forehead. "Eliot?" a familiar voice asked. He turned his head to see Parker laying right next to him. "What's wrong?" He smiled. "Nothing, darlin'." he answers. "Nothing's wrong. "Well something has to wrong since you have that sad tone in your voice." Parker observed. Eliot kissed the top of the thief's head. "Nothing's wrong, I promise." he assures her, pulling her towards him again and closing his eyes. But what Parker didn't realize, was that a small tear made it's way down Eliot's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Please stop!" Eliot begged. He never begged, but this time, there was no other way. A new picture popped up on a screen, showing Eliot holding a dagger to a young girl's chest. "Her name was Sam." Moreau's voice echoed through his head. "She saw too much, so you decided to silence her."_

 _A new picture came up on the screen. This one showed a blood covered Eliot fighting a bulky man that was three times his size. The young man saw how tired he was in the photo, and remembered that day painfully. "As a punishment," Moreau began, smiling at his old hitter. "I forced you to fight this man. It had been pure luck when he accidently made a clumsy move."_

 _Eliot tried to get out of his chains but was pulled back, the cuffs making new bruises on his wrists. "Please." he pleaded one more time. "Stop."_

 _Moreau walked over to him slowly, suddenly pulling a fist-full of his chestnut locks. "Not a chance." he whispered into Eliot's ear. Eliot had begun to tremble, and he felt warm tears fall down his face._

.

.

.

"Eliot!" a voice called out. "Eliot!" It was Nate. Eliot was pulled out of his trance, staring at the mastermind. "Are you alright?" he asked. Eliot, being the expert he was at concealing emotions, plainly nodded, sitting back down in his chair at the kitchen table.

When dinner was over, Eliot offered to clean the dishes. As he quietly washed and dried the cups and the plates, a gentle arm was placed on his shoulder. Eliot jerked, dropping the plate he was about to put away. He turned around, seeing Sophie in front of him.

She immediately saw the terror within Eliot's blue eyes, and knew that something was bothering him. "Eliot, is everything okay?" Eliot looked onto the floor, where the remains of the plate were now laying. "Yeah." he said, with a shaky voice even he didn't recognize as his own. "Yeah, I'm fine." With that, Sophie nodded, and walked out of the kitchen.

When Eliot finished cleaning up, he trudged slowly into his room, shutting the door behind him and falling to his knees. He stood on all fours, sweat forming on his body. Without even noticing, he had begun to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eliot gasped when the world around him began spinning. He fell to the floor, placing a hand to his chest and realized he was bleeding. He looked up, seeing Moreau standing in front of him with a smoking gun in his hand._

 _He knelt down beside him. "If you ever try to do things your way again, Spencer," he cruelly said. "You will have to worry about more than a chest wound. With that, he picked up the gun and hit it forcefully against Eliot's head, knocking him out._

 _When Eliot woke up again, he was back at his house, his bullet wound somehow bandaged. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing._

Eliot's eyes fly open, his vision just coming into focus. He was alone, lying on the couch in Nate's apartment. _When did I fall asleep?_ He thought.

He got up and walked into his room, jumping into the shower. When done, he got dressed and put the towel he was using to dry his hair away. He looked at his reflection in a mirror, noting the dark shadows under his eyes. "These damn nightmares will never go away." he mumbles to himself. He looks at himself one more time, before laying down on the bed and closing his eyes, just waiting for all the memories to come flooding back to him.

* * *

 **So what do you guys think? Should I make any more like these or what? Please review! :)**

 **BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This 'memory' will be a little longer than usual and will probably be the last chapter for this fic. Let me know though. I would gladly make more, but you just gotta 'inspire' me! BYEEEEEEE!**

* * *

 _Twelve men surrounded Eliot in a wide circle. Eliot waited patiently for one of the guards to make a move, like he always did. And that's what they all did._

 _All of the men lunged at Eliot; at first Eliot dodged off all his attackers, throwing a few punches, and knocking two out. But finally, one man managed to knock him onto the ground. After a five minute beating- which to Eliot seemed like hours- they stopped, allowing the hitter to rest._

 _After many deep breaths, Eliot decided that this is the time to get out. He jumped to his feet and began running to the edge of the pier, knowing that he would be safe in the water. But before he jumped, he felt a stinging sensation in his right arm._

 _He leaped off the railing and landed in the ice cold water of the New York Hudson River. He didn't dare come up for air right away, and couldn't even see where he was going. His wound stung, and his lungs just begged for oxygen._

 _Finally, he swam up to surface, just gasping for air. He almost went back into the water, but made sure he stayed afloat. He swam under the pier and onto the sand, crawling out of the water and collapsing onto the ground._

 _He took a look at his arm, and saw that a bullet was sitting deeply in the flesh. He sighed, forcing himself onto his feet. He managed to find a payphone and called for Damien Moreau._

" _You set this up, didn't you?" Eliot asked when walking into Moreau's office "You knew the mission would go wrong." Moreau walked up to him, taking a look at his hitter's bullet wound. "Yes, I did." he replied once Eliot jerked his arm away but winced in pain. "I thought this was a good test for you." Eliot growled._

 _That's when Moreau took hold of Eliot's injured arm and squeezed. Eliot moaned, falling onto the ground. "Next time, you don't question your orders." Moreau says. "Got it?"_

 _A second later, Eliot felt a rush of electricity rush into his body. He screamed, curling into a ball, just wanting everything to stop. When Moreau finally finished with his 'punishment,' he pulled Eliot up and threw him outside the door. But the young man just lay there motionless; he was unable to even move._

.

.

.

Eliot woke up from yet another nightmare. He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. In a few minutes he stood up and walked out into Nate's living room, plopping himself on the couch and placing his head in his hands."Nightmares coming to haunt you?" a woman's voice asks.

Eliot looks up, seeing Parker standing in front of him. Without anymore energy to deny anything, Eliot nodded, staring onto the floor. Parker took a seat next to him, placing her head on his shoulder. "When nightmares come, you just gotta show 'em who's boss." she says.

Eliot chuckled. Parker sat up, giving Eliot a light and slow kiss on the cheek. "And I know you could do that." she whispered, beginning to skip away happily. "Parker." she heard Eliot's rough voice behind him. "Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

_Eliot stared in horror as the young woman was getting beaten. "Let her go!" he roared, trying to get out of his chains but failing. Moreau signaled his men to stop beating the brunette. His brunette. "Eliot." she cried, staring at the hitter._

 _"Just hang in there, darlin'. Please." he begged her. His world was spinning around him when guards started beating the poor woman again._

 _Finally, she was let go. Moreau pushed her to Eliot, who caught her in his arms. He placed a gentle hand to her face, the tears just flowing down his cheeks. The girl leaned in for one last kiss, when Eliot suddenly heard a gunshot. He head fell onto his arm, and Eliot felt blood form on his body- her blood._

 _"Annie!" he screamed, trying to shake her awake. With no use, he placed his lips to her's, just longing for one last kiss. "I love you, Annie." he whispered._

 _"I didn't know you had any emotion, Spencer." Moreau's voice echoed through his head. "He was pulled to his feet, away from the Annie's corpse. "No..." Eliot didn't hear anything, he didn't even feel anything. He was pushed into his cell, but at that time, Annie had been with him._

.

.

.

Eliot fell on his knees, staring at the beautiful brunette on the screen. She had green eyes, and a gorgeous smile. The picture held a caption under it. It said: "Happy Anniversary of your worst mistake!"

"Eliot?" Nate asked, staring at his all of a sudden broken hitter. "Annie." Eliot kept muttering over and over again. "This was my fault. This was all my fault."

"What was your fault?" Sophie asked. Eliot looked up. "Her death." he replied, finally allowing tears to fall down his cheeks. "Her... death?" Hardison repeated, not taking his eyes of the beautiful woman. "What happened?" Parker wondered out loud.

"She worked with me when we were with Moreau." Eliot had begun. "We had a... relationship. When Moreau found out, he punished both of us, giving me the worst punishment. When Annie saw me from the first time since the beatings, she wanted out of Moreau's clutched. I tried to help her, but that ended in her death." Eliot looked at the picture.

"This was all my fault." he sobbed. "She trusted me, and I got her killed. Some protector I am." he mumbled the last part. Parker sat beside him, pulling him into a hug. "Nothing is your fault, Eliot." she gently assured, stroking his hair.

Eliot shook his head. "You should've seen the look on her face, Parker." he whispered. "You should have seen the terror in her eyes when she was getting beaten to death. And then Moreau..." his voice broke off. "And then the bastard shot her. Right in my arms."

He stood up, taking one last glance at the picture of Annie on the screen, and then walked away into his room. When slamming the door behind him, he walked over to the mirror.

As he started at himself through his reflection, rage started filling up in his heart. His long, dark brown hair fell down to his shoulders, covering his eyes. Some of his smaller scars reminded him of his past. His muscular body was shown through his shirt. And his hands, the hands that had held the woman in his life when she died, were trembling.

He screams, punching the mirror. He groans from the pain sprouting in his hand, which was now bleeding. He walks back to the bed, laying down, the tears still falling down, now damping the pillow.

From the opposite side of the door, Parker, was listening to everything going on in Eliot's room. She walked away, tears falling down her cheeks.

* * *

 **This kinda reflects from my other story Something Is Wrong. Hope you enjoy. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
